Zombie Apocalypse In London
by xSherlock007
Summary: When a zombie invasion attack London. Is Sherlock Holmes, Dr. Watson and Inspector Lestrade will defeat this threat? Is they gonna be alive after? [Oneshot]


**Hey !**

**So this is a traduction of a fanfic I made. Thanks to my dear friend who corect it for me :D I hope you gonna like and enjoy!**

**Rating M: Death(Suicide), Death body, Zombie**

* * *

Zombie Apocalypse

The consulting detective of 221b was lying on the sofa and looking at the ceiling. His flatmate was writing the details of their last case.

« Bored ... » Sherlock Holmes groaned on his sofa.

John looked up from his computer and sighed.

« Send a text to Lestrade. » John said.

« Already done ... » Sherlock answered.

John sighed again and then an idea came into his head.

« Do you want to play chess? » John asked.

Sherlock looked up.

« You know how to play? » He asked.

John nodded and then he smiled.

« I was the best in my school. » John said.

« Okay, we'll see that. I want to see how many seconds I'll need to win. » Sherlock quipped.

John nodded and looked for his chess game. He then put it on the table and lined up the pawns, the two rooks, the two knights, the two bishops and the king. Then he lined up the Queen. Sherlock did the same with his game characters and he looked into his flatmate eyes.

John did the same and moved a pawn. Sherlock did the same thing and they played for at least 10 minutes. Sherlock had to admit that John was talented. But when he looked he found a mistake that his flatmate had made. Sherlock stepped forward and took John's queen. Surprise, the blonde replied by taking one of his rooks. But two moves later:

« Checkmate » Sherlock said while smiling.

He stood up and shook hands with his opponent. John nodded.

« You defeated me. » John said.

« You played well. Congratulations, you've managed to get me impressed. » Sherlock congratulated.

John smiled and heard someone coming up the stairs.

« Come Lestrade, it's open! » Sherlock said, leaving John to clean up the game.

The inspector entered the room.

« I have a new dead body under the arms. Will you come? » Lestrade asked.

Sherlock nodded.

« I'll stay here. » John said, sitting in his chair.

They went to the morgue and Sherlock grimaced. He hates when Lestrade was not letting him see the body first.

« Anderson did not touch him. » Lestrade said.

« It is you who brought him here? » Sherlock asked.

Lestrade nodded. Sherlock looked at the victim.

« No trace of a bullet. It looks like the victim had been ... eaten. » Lestrade said.

« We are dealing with a cannibal. Look at all the bites on his face. And these are not animal bites, look that is a mark of human teeth. » Sherlock remarked.

He continued to look at the victim.

Description: Man in the fifties. Gray hair and hair cut military style. Father but his children are all dead in an accident. Quite muscular. Surely an old soldier.

Cause of death: Hemorrhage. Cannibalize.

Information: Skin tissue close to break down. Bite to the neck, nose and eyes. Cut on his forehead.

« You know what happened? » Lestrade asked.

Sherlock had to admit that he did not really understand. He shook his head slowly. Then his phone rang.

« Everything okay? » Sherlock asked.

Lestrade knew he was talking to John and smiled. This doctor had really changed the detective. Sherlock nodded, then turned to Lestrade.

« I have to go. I'll send you a text. » Sherlock said.

Lestrade nodded and smiled. And Sherlock returned to 221b. He heard grunts and screams. He wondered if John was fine. He climbed the stairs four at a time, and entered the apartment. He saw John sitting in his chair watching TV.

« Zombie ... » he whispered. « Sherlock look ... »

Sherlock approached and shook his head.

« We must find them, but without getting killed. » Sherlock muttered staring at the walls.

He took his violin and began to play. Sometimes he played notes bloodcurdling. Sometimes it were sweet notes. Sometime notes could get the soul out of a man. He then leaves his violin and lies down on the sofa and doesn't move. He simply looked at the walls.

« The night! » He exclaimed. « We would be seen if we went when the sun is high in the sky. We have to go at night. I call Lestrade. »

Sherlock picked up his phone and called the inspector of Scotland Yard. He explained the plan but it seemed that the inspector didn't like it that much. He finally agreed and the two flat mates looked at each other. It only remained to wait for nightfall.

Several hours later, the sky was filled with stars. Sherlock and John walked through the streets of London. Grunts and cries could be heard. Then out of nowhere, zombies could be seen. Sherlock and John began to run to the other side. Other zombies were after them. They finally arrive at Scotland Yard. They took the car of Inspector Lestrade and the three men went to 221b Baker Street.

But during this time, zombies were more numerous. The inspector agreed to spend the night at 221b and the next day Sherlock went to Barts lab to analyze the evidence he had, pick up on the body of the victim without a face. And then Lestrade phoned him again.

« Another body was found. I send you the address. » Lestrade said.

Sherlock went to the address written on his phone.

The victim was another man. But a little less old than the other. He was shoot three times in the chest and one in the head. He frowned and patted the man's chest. No sign of bulletproof vest. How could he have survived three bullets?

« Who found him? » Sherlock asked.

« He is at Scotland Yard. He said he shot the man and he never fell, so he shot his head and killed him. He says that this man tried to bite his face. » Lestrade answered.

« A zombie ... so the only way they killed them is with a well-placed shot in the head. » Sherlock Explained. « John, Lestrade follow me! »

They went outside and they saw that the zombies were very numerous.

« We are going to separate, try to make them go to a place where they can be killed. We must get rid of them. » Sherlock said.

They nodded and went to their side.

...

John was running for at least 15 minutes. All these years of training in Afghanistan, made him little tougher. His legs began to ache. He turned into an alley and saw Sherlock lean against a wall. He rejoined. They tried to escape but they had to separate again.

...

Lestrade had already killed about 10 zombies. But others were at his heels. He ran again and again. Sometimes he turned and looked to see if the zombies had get close. When he saw the did not he began to walk. He wondered how the two flatmates of 221b were.

...

Sherlock pursued a zombie when it turned. Well, when _she_ turned around. He tried to get out his gun, but looking at his belt, he realized he had forgotten it.

« Shit ... » He whispered.

The zombie took the opportunity to jump on him and bite his neck. She tore a piece of skin but Sherlock could replicate before she killed him. He took a big rock that was on the ground and split her skull. She fell and Sherlock stood up. He put a hand on his neck and a greenish liquid ran down his fingers.

« No ... not that ... » He whispered.

He turned up the collar of his coat and hid the injury.

...

John was walking in an alley. He seened to be deserted but it was so dark. He had time to turn around and take his weapon. Than a zombie jumped to his neck. John fought him but the zombie managed to bite him on the arm. Green liquid flowed from the wound and John understood immediately.

« Damn! » He yelled.

The three met again and discussed what had happened. Sherlock and John went over some detail. But Lestrade saw that the two men in front of him were different. They looked ... nervous. Lestrade returned to the yard and looked at the cameras to see where the others zombies were. When he was alone with John, Sherlock approached him without looking at him.

« John, I have something to tell you. » He said.

John looked at him.

« I have ... They ... » _I'll become one of them._ Sherlock wanted to say but the words couldn't come out.

He went down the collar of his coat and showed his wound. John took a step back.

« You ... my gods ... You let them get you! » John yelled, punching him. « You will become like them! » He yelled.

He gave another punch and got to 221b. Sherlock began to walk. Then he saw Barts and had an idea. And he went up on the roof.

John returned to 221b and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes, why did he punch Sherlock? Because he was afraid? Because he felt betrayed?

« Because I know I'll lose him... » John whispered.

At the same time, his arm began to tingle and he remembered that he had also been bitten. His eyes grew round as marbles and he ran outside. Where could Sherlock be?

John decided to call his best friend and he told him he was at Barts. And when John got there he saw Sherlock on the roof.

« Sherlock what are you doing up there? » John asked through his phone.

« I'll become like them ... this is the only solution. I'm sorry, John. » Sherlock said.

« No, we can fix it! You are a genius you can find something! »

« And if I attacked you? You thought about that? If I went down and the transformation start? I don't want to hurt you! » Sherlock responded, feeling a tear running down his cheek.

« Sherlock ... don't do that ... I know how you feel ... » John whispered.

« You can't know! I'm really sorry, John. Can you say goodbye to Lestrade for me ... And ... Molly and Mrs. Hudson ... And even my brother. I count on you, John ... I'm sorry ... » Sherlock said.

Then while looking at John, he made a final step and fell. John looked down shouting his name. It was over...

John closed his eyes and felt a strange pain in his body. He fell to the ground and when he get up he noticed that his skin was decomposing. He spat blood and he saw blur... It was over for him too.

Lestrade looked at the camera and realized that Sherlock was lying on the ground with a lot of blood around him. He jumped off the roof of Barts? Lestrade shook his head and look at John. Well, what remained of John. He understood immediately. And took his car to go to Barts.

« Greeeeggggg ... » John growled when he saw his friend arrived.

Lestrade took his weapon but did not fire.

« Kiiiilllll meeee... »John groaned. « I want to be with him to again... »

He pointed to the lifeless body of his flatmate and Lestrade nodded. He raised his weapon and closed eyes. John smiled for the last time. A sad smile and looked at his flatmate.

Then, Greg Lestrade shot...

END


End file.
